Genesis
by Aura StarSinger
Summary: Solar Aquarion and its pilots are sealed away in side the earth and life seems to move forward. When an ancient evil casts a new shadow over Earth who will be their to protect it? A new beginning for the Aquarion team and a reunion worth waiting for. A/S
1. Chapter 1

_One_

**Author's note:** I know Genesis of Aquarion (Sousei no Aquarion) is relatively new, but this story takes place following the first version of the story. To recap at the end Sirius, Apollo and Toma seal the Aquarion inside the earth after a passionate farewell between Apollo and Silvia.

"He's alive dammit!" The girl wit blond hair practically snarled. The last merge had been terrifying and revealing; not to mention dangerous. It had been a long time now, but that was for the better. "They're all alive." She wanted to cry, her face twitched with a sea of rebellious emotions. Commander Fudo sat patiently behind the desk his arms folded across his chest. He sighed. The older strawberry blond at his side looked empathetic. Fudo said nothing in response, he just remained stoic to her continuous assault.

"Silvia dear....now listen to me. We all understand what you're feeling, and your motives. But right now we just don't have the resources to expend on this goose hunt." She ended her statement wit ha soft smile. Silvia's strong facade was wearing off. She was breaking down, and the tears tumulted. Like large silver drops they fell from her face and onto the desk. She slammed her fist.

"No! You listen to me. I can feel in every fiber of my being that Apollo and Sirius are alive. Every moment I'm not awake I am with them. They keep calling out to me. And No one will help me find them!" The older woman moved forward to comfort her, but the young woman bolted out of the room. The door slid closed after her. Silence fell. Finally Fudo spoke.

"I know what you're thinking Sophia. The answer is still no. Their is no conclusive proof as to the Aquarion team still being alive. Not to mention now that Aquarion is sealed away we have no way of finding them." Sophia faced him, her lips trembled.

"Do you have any idea what that girl is going through; she saved the world and lost both her brother and lover in one swoop. You could have a little compassion at least." She shook her head. "Then again you don't remember what it means to fall in love do you Gen?" She placed both palms on the desk in front of him. "I'm going to do what ever I can..." Fudo opened his eyes from his listening state. He locked eyes with her.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." He sat back regaining his composure. "If you help Silvia you'll put not only this base at risk, but that unborn child's life as well. Gods know why it happened but we have to do what ever we can to protect it and it's mother. If you let Silvia go gallivanting off in her state we may lose them both." Sophia stood back her arms pulled around her protectively. "The earth may be safe, but the human race is still in turmoil. We owe it to the men who sacrificed their lives to preserve that girl and that baby." She hung her head and bit her lip.

"I suppose you're right. I'll go talk to her." She headed for the door wiping her eyes. The door opened and she took a deep breath.

The sound of a girl crying could be heard through the hallway. After the death of her brother Silvia had decided to move into the dorms with the other Elements. She had her own room but she still had neighbors and recently she had been regretting her decision. She ran as fast as she could until she was safe within the privacy of her room. She sniffled and forced her face into her pillow. She wanted to forget everything, at least when she was dreaming she could see them again. She trembled head to toe and rolled onto her side, holding the pillow close.

"Oni- sama. Apollo-kun." Her tears returned, she couldn't stop, her body heaved and convulsed with sorrow. She kept crying until she fell asleep. Her mind drifted back to Atlantis. It was no longer the cold dark shadowy realm she remembered. It was somewhere warm and glowing. They were their waiting for her.

A soft knock on the door pulled her back. Silvia's blue sore eyes opened lazily. She trembled with cold. She yelled the door was open and a surprising face appeared. She didn't bother to get up. She heard the timid female voice of Tsugumi. She had grown fond of the girl, a meek brunette overflowing with affection.

"Silvia. I thought I heard you crying." She said as she made her way through the dark room. She sat on the edge of Silvia's bed and found the blond a little dazed. Her mind flashed back.

Following the disappearance of the real Aquarion and its three pilots the Elements still had the military version, of which Silvia and Reika had assumed command of. It was during that merge, just after the incident. The military Aquarion had become useful for large scale operations and rescuing civilians from partially destroyed buildings. It was Silvia, Tsugumi, and Reika; an all female team.

"Nenshin." Tsugumi relayed.

"Gattai", Reika said.

"Go Aquarion!" Silvia called confidently. The three vector planes aligned in a triangle and the magnetic pull drew them into formation. As the bots began to converged the pilots began to align. The warm light around all three was tremendous. Tsugumi, then Reika, and lastly Silvia. The two women and Silvia knew immediately, their thoughts and will perfectly aligned. At first no one said anything, at least not until after. It was a glorious experience. At one time all three women could feel a life growing inside them. It wasn't Tsugumi who had told, but the Commander and Sophia found out. Maybe it had been Reika, or even Silvia. That had been over two months ago. And from that moment on maybe even before then Silvia had been crying every night and insisting on searching for their missing pilots.

"Silvia. I brought you something." Silvia lay motionless. Tsugumi stayed to comfort her. She stroked her hair and hummed a little. Silvia didn't say much. "When you close your eyes you see them huh? I heard you tell Rena that." She said softly.

"Yes." She whispered. She hummed a little more.

"It's a book. I brought you a book." Their was no response. "I'll leave it on your desk when I leave. It's about babies. Just think, it's a good thing though. After all you are from a good family and the base is a good place to learn things and make lots of friends." She waited until Silvia had fallen asleep again. Then she left the book and departed.

As the door closed she said a little prayer: a prayer that Silvia's heart would mend and that she would find happiness again. As she exited she came face to face with Sophia. The woman stood against the wall opposite the door.

"Is she any better?" The older woman asked. Tsugumi shook her head.

"She cries all the time. She screams sometimes too, at night. We all hear it, but nothing any of us say will remove her sadness." Sophia nodded.

"Fudo sent me to talk to her. I think if maybe Rena has a heart to heart she can use her craft to help." She sighed. Tsugumi turned to go. "Tsugumi. How do you feel about all of this?" The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know what I feel." She smiled a little. "But I know I'm happy for Silvia. She lost everyone she's ever loved, but at least she'll have a way of remembering them...forever." She began to walk away.

"Maybe, but who knows if that will be a good thing." They both departed in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

"Apollo!" Silvia couldn't contain herself, she jumped up and bolted for the red head. The youth with golden eyes smile and then took a poised stance preparing to embrace her.

"Silvia." They laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told them, I knew you had come back. You came back to me." She rested her head against his chest. His embrace was warm. She loved to just stay their, in that way with him, saying nothing.

"Silvia. I know this seems wonderful, but it's not real. I'm still sealed away. You are only dreaming." He kissed the top on her golden head. She trembled and he held her tighter.

"I know. But for now, I just want you to hold me." She closed her eyes. He nuzzled her neck.

"Me too."

It was always just a dream. And if she didn't dream of Apollo she dreamed of talking with her brother while he stood in a the rose garden, or while he wrote poetry. She would dream of them in familiar places, or the way she knew Atlantis had looked when she could recall Celiane's memories.

"So does he know?" Reika asked as they sat eating lunch one afternoon. She was fairly solemn as usual but she was trying to make an effort to act normal. Silvia looked at her friend as she came out of a daydream. She shook her head.

"Yes. At least he told me he knows." She spooned applesauce into her mouth. She was aware that she had to be careful about food and chemicals and dangerous things. She sighed. "This baby is his link to me."

"So then it's Apollo's for sure." Jun sighed, overhearing the conversation. "That's a relief." Silvia grew angry quickly.

"What do you mean that's a relief!? She yelled. Jun shrank

"Well you know we were worried there. It could have been Toma's or your brothers." Silvia looked shark like. Reika had to calm her.

"Now now let's all be adults here. So Silvy have you picked out any names?" She asked changing the subject. Silvia breathed out heavily.

"Not yet, I don't know if it's a boy or girl."The girls all seemed to crowd around, even girls she didn't know were nearby, like Chloe, and Rena.

"You could always use your mother's name, or something close to your name."

"You could name it after a friend of yours." Pierre popped out of nowhere. Silvia began to laugh. For the first time in months she cracked a smile and laughed out loud. The crowd was in shock for a moment. Then the individuals began to laugh as well. It seemed as though the future was a bright and happy topic. If they could keep Silvia focused on the well being of the baby they might lessen her heartache a little.

In the depths of the Earth three spirits slept within their bodies. The bodies were safe within the metallic shells of the great sleeping warrior Aquarion, but they continued to hold onto life in a limbo state. Despite their distance the three had a psychic link to the outside world. Unfortunately they had become aware that this link was not as subtle as they had hoped and forces were gathering to silence the sleeping warriors permanently.

"Silvia." Silvia lie sleeping in her bed. She thought she was dreaming again. "Silvia." The voice was more urgent.

"Onii-sama." She called out to him in her mind. "Brother what is it?" Their was fear behind his thoughts.

"Silvia. You have leave. You must go, hurry." She knew this wasn't a dream. Her eyes flew open, but she could still hear Sirius's voice.

"Go where?" She asked. She would say it out loud but her thoughts transferred it over to him. The door to her room opened on its own and she quickly got up out of bed. She began fumbling around in the dark. She found her shoes and pulled her pink top on. She didn't bother with her hair she grabbed a bag and some things and left.

"You're in danger little sister. If you can't get anywhere safe. Just don't be alone." Silvia was beginning to feel a little anxious. She ran down the hall a ways and pounded on Reika's door. A sleepy girl in sweats and a night shirt opened the door. She saw Silvia dressed and nervous.

"Silvia?" Silvia gave a weak smile. "Is everything okay?" She looked down. The blond was pregnant but she hadn't started showing in the least. "Is something wrong with the baby?" Silvia shook her head.

"No! Something else. We're in danger. Something is coming." Just as she said that an earthquake was felt. The floor shuddered under neath them and the walls buckled slightly. Then the red siren came on followed by an announcement.

"Report to your posts this is an emergency drill I repeat this is an emergency drill. Pierre Vieira Vector Mars, Reika Hong Vector Luna, Tsugumi Rosenmeier Vector Sol." They exchanged frantic glances.

"Get to the control center. You'll be safe their." Reika urged. She was fully awake now. She slipped on her shoes and the pair ran as far as they could in the same direction. They split ways and Reika disappeared down a tube headed for the hanger. Silvia headed down the halls and ran into Jun as they enter the control room. Commander Fudo, Sophia, and Jerome were as surprised as anyone to see the blond. They just nodded as she gave them a rebellious glance. She took a seat in front of the large monitor. This was the first battle in a long time; and she wasn't going to miss it.

Silvia focused her thoughts feeling the warm energy inside her when she reached out telekenetically. _Sirius__? What is it? _Their was no response, instead the vector ships appeared on the monitor and a dark shadow spread across the horizon. Despite the time of night the darkness was malignant and unwelcome.

"They're here." She felt fear rip through her as she said it. She knew several eyes had turned to stare at her. Her guts rolled and nausea swept over her. She fought the feeling back. This was no time for morning sickness. The image on the screen cleared as the cause of the shadow came into clearer view.

"What the hell is that?" They heard Pierre say over the intercom. Jaws dropped through out the room and gasps were echoed from person to person.

"I don't believe it!" Sophia exclaimed her hand slapping over her mouth quickly following the comment. The noiseless movement of Rena's chair put her in the room. Sophia looked over at the wise small girl. "Rena?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Then it wasn't just a dream after all." She said softly. She moved a little closer to the edge of the landing. Sophia was still confused about what she was seeing.

"That's not really..." Rena's eyes sparkled again, with a mysterious knowledge.

"A dragon..." Sophia gulped. The blond pressed her lips firmly together. Rena gave a single nod. Then she had a small smile on her lips. They heard cries of distress from the vector ships. All eyes flashed quickly to the pilots.

"Life signs are stable." Chloe remarked. Fudo who had become fairly relaxed despite the circumstances opened his eyes.

"Pierre, form Military Aquarion Mars." He ordered. The team agreed and the bio-signs harmonized and the three ships were pulled into a triangle by Pierre.

"Nenshin!!"

"Gattai"!!

"Go Aquarion!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

A warm breeze floated from the dessert behind her. Before her were the rolling waves, and the smell of salt. She pushed back a lock of golden hair. A man walked along the waterline, his toes in the surf, yet he left no footsteps. She watched him for a moment, his fire red hair waving in the breeze; his perfect peach colored skin completely umblemished by the sun or the other elements. He was a wonder to behold; yet her bretheren cursed her for commiserating with him. The most remarkable feature about this Golden eyed man, was the large firey wings that protruded from his back. She gulped, he turned and beckoned her to the water's edge. She felt a rush of joy overcome her. Running down the small precipous she hurried in the sand.

All her life Celianne had been unremarkable, she was no great beauty, she had very little money, and her father despised her for not being a son. Yet in spite of these set backs she had become as strong as any man, and just as capable. Perhaps it was her defiance of the ways of her people that made her despised, but her she had one consolation; the love of an Angel. Enemies at first, she had sought to end his life and even lose her own; but something happened. Somehow her meager existance had become a light that altered his feelings and the antimocity between them was transformed into love.

Her legs ran, her feet left prints, and her heart beat fast in her chest. She ran faster as she could and found herself enfolded in his embrace. He smelled of sweet warm things and all her thoughts of being despised and hated fell away. She nestled her head into his chest, his heart beat smooth and calm; beating rythmically like the waves of the great waters before her.

"I missed you, i missed my boys." She said with a soft sigh. Apollonius smiled and laughed.

"Shhh, he's sleeping." The red haired angel said. Celianne knew that nestled in a safe spot on the beach was their little blonde boy. He would be wrapped in a light blanket, with a small lean-to set up to keep out the sun. He was the most mischevious child..she heard him chuckle, a deep low rumble beneath her head.

"What is it?" She asked. The warrior woman always seemed to be out on errands. The couple had been evicted from the local village upon the arrival of their son, but the small family had made due in the outlands.

"He's a smart little fellow. He managed to coax two fish right out of the ocean." He laughed. Celianne looked up at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe you, that sounds rediculous!" She tried to wear a stern face, but the twinkle in his gold eyes changed it into a smile. She pulled away from him and put her hands on your hips.

"It's the truth." He insisted. Celianne rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sure. Just like the time you said you flew to the moon." She waggled a finger at him.

"But I did love!" He looked playfully taken aback. She turned to go.

"Always such stories..." She shook her head and walked down the beach. He trotted after her, his wings closing like a clasp over his collar bone. He was well tanned in the mediteranean sun, his red hair like coral, his body becoming muscular from hard physical labor. He drew close enough to grab at her arm. She swatted at him and he pulled her into him with a firm tug. The pair went down, crashing in the sand. "Appolonius!" She shrieked lightly. He laughed as they rolled around.

"I'm not telling stories. It's true. The boy and I caught tonight's dinner, three hefty fish. He's quite the sweet talker you know, the fish couldn't help themselves...takes after his old man." He smiled as he pinned her into the changing surface of the earth. Celianne smiled wrily, trying not to look into his eyes, or she knew she'd be a gonner, but she did anyways. The blond felt her body melt into the tiny grains beneath her. "Or did you need a demonstration my love?" He pressed close to her about to plant a kiss...she whispered in his ear as he drew close.

"If you keep going like this you'll have to start catching four hefty fish." She said in an invitation. He smiled as his lips moved across her face, gold eyes meeting lavender.

"Mommy?" A soft little voice called. Celianne lost all motivation and burst out laughing under her beloved. Appolonius too could not help himself.

"Son go back to sleep." He insisted. Celianne covered her mouth with one hand to keep quiet, maybe the boy would return to sleep after all.

"What are you doing?" The persistent voice asked. Appolonius gave ehr a warning look to keep still.

"Making you a brother or sister, now go back to sleep or you'll continue to be an only child." He said in a light, but warning tone. Celianne listened to the interaction between father and son, amused.

"I want a sister." The little voice informed them from beyond sight. Celianne watched the expression on Appoloniu's face change to one of affirmation and patience.

"Alright son, I'll take that into concideration. Are you closing your eyes now?" They heard him call back affirmative. Celianne shook and with a strong shove pushed him off of her. The Angel tumbled to the sand.

"Oh don't listen to your father, come here little one." She said climbing to her feet. A small tan boy with silky blond hair came out from the nearest dune. He ran right into Celianne's arms and she felt suddenly complete. "I have missed you so much." She said hugging him and kissing his hair. The boy was nearly three years old now, he spoke well and helped with all of the chores as best as he could.

"I caught some fish." He said brightly. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her. She smiled down at him.

"I heard! I'm so proud of you!" She said. He took her hand in his little one and pulled her along the beach. The boys had set up a spit and three fish sat in the low flames cooking. Tucked into the heated rocks were root vegetables she had foraged earlier in the season. "It smells wonderful. Come let us sit by the fire and your father can tell us a story." She suggested, eager to hold him and be in his precence. Appollonius was following behind. The tall man was carrying in his arms more fire wood and a bucket of water.

"But I want a sister...I need someone to play games with and talk to." He pleaded softly in a disapointed voice. Celinne chuckled.

"Don't worry my son, I'll find time enough to grant your request." The Angel said decidedly. "Perhaps after dinner." He could hear Celianne's incredulousness.

"Come Appolonius, eat and tell us a story." Celianne said, seating ehr son beside her near the fire. Appollonius handed her two fish to steak in the sand. She began to gut one for her son and cool the hottest pieces. Appollonius began his tale.

"Long ago before man was even a twinkle in the creator's eye the Angels lived in the sublime realm of Heaven."

"What's Heaven like?" The blonde boy asked. Appollonius smiled.

"Heaven is a flawless realm, where love and peace are abounding, where no one wants for food or drink, and where we all stood in the sight of our Maker and knew our Creator as a parent knows a child. We wanted for nothing, for we had the love of the one who made us, and it made us complete. Imagine my son if you never felt hunger, or thirst, or pain or sickness or death. All of this we did partake of. However our bliss was not to last. For as it is said, all good things must come to an end." Appollonius watched as both Celianne and the boy sat mesmerized in his story.

"And what brought this peace to an end?" Celianne asked, pushing Appollonius to finish his tale.

"The Angels became divided. And we went to war against one another. There were two factions, the side of the Creator and the side of evil, of the serpent..." He saw the boy shiver and knew in his heart that he too felt such a shiver.

"What's a serpent?" The child whispered. Celianne pulled him into her lap and held him. His blue eyes stared fixed on his father. The sun was beggining to set, casting shadows about htem in the growing darkness.

"A serpent is a smooth winding creature, with many legs, and sometimes wings. He is enormous and he devours Angels and humans without hesitation. He is the one who feeds on the darkness of man's hearts and haunts us in our moments of weakness, pushing us to do something we know is wrong. And when we fall and do wicked things he does delight much in our failure. You see when the war ended the Serpent and his army lost and they were banished to the ends of the Earth by the Creator. I do fear for the day when he regains enough power to rise again and claim this world as his own...for you see that was what divided us: The Creator needed a champion to safegaurd man, but when the serpent was not chosen he did wax angry and grew wroth, and he did make war against us, his bretheren." The Angel finished his story and moved to sit beside hiw wife and child. They were not married in the sense that they had performed a human marriage because Celianne's family would not allow him to be claimed as their kinsmen, but in every sense they were married. In Appolloniu's eyes he loved her, cared for her and would continue to work along side her as they raised their family and grew old together. After a long pause she spoke.

"That wasn't a story, that was something true..." Her downcast eyes looked up at his in fear. He opened up his wings and wrapped them around her.

"Yes...it was, and the boy knows it as though he were there, for he too has the soul of an Angel." She stared into the fire. "I fear our greatest threat now are the servants of the Serpent, the ones who spread his chaos and wickedness among man. It is they whom we will fight soon." He leaned in a kissed the top of the boy's golden hair. "But they will never have him. I swear it." Appollonius said.

"I know my love. I know." She said softly. "But I will never let you go into battle alone...never." And at that they grew quiet for a while, watching the stars appear and listeing to the waves and the crackle of the fire. When they retired Appollonius carried the boy to bed in their little hut and Celianne turned the animals into their stalls for the night. She had grown accustomed to performing what were concidered male chores, but she dared not let Apollonius go to market alone or to trade and so that left her to do all but the plowing, tilling and cooking.

Celianne entered the small one room hut and quickly was hed her feet. She could hear Appollonius in the larger section of the hut most likely cleaning. The lithe woman reitred to bed and pulled the blankets up on her son. He stirred a bit.

"Mommy?" He asked, his eyes still closed. She stroked his cheek and shushed him. "We should name the baby Heaven." He dream talked. She smiled and stroked his soft hair.

"I think that's a wonderful name my love." She whispered. Appollonius came to the other side of the bed and turned down the blankets, the boy usually slept between them.

"What's wonderful?" He asked. He was weary and tired from the day's work, but his eyes still held a glow of honest query for her and her needs.

"He's going on again about a little sister. He wants to name her Heaven." She informed him. A gentle smile lit his features in the dark. Celianne could see him in the shadows of moonlight that came in through the hut. She then looked away. It was not that she did not want for more children, she loved her son more than herself, but try as they might she could not concieve another. Appollonius reached across the bed. A tear had slid down her cheek and he wiped it awy.

"There, there. We'll keep trying, but we cannot go against the will of the Creator. If we are meant to create more children then we will, if not then we will just do all in our power to bring this one precious boy up into manhood and love him for all that he is." Appollonius said. She nodded and sniffed back her tears. He was right, and she felt a foreboding in his words that she dared not speak. The warrior wondered if in fact they were not blessed with more children for the knowledge that they would not live long enough to raise them. They laid close together that night, greatful for all that they had and all they were given. The night Celianne tried not to dream about Serpent's and wars among Angels, but then she remembered what Appollonius had said: "All good things must come to an end."


End file.
